


Soft and Warm

by Inkelf



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21800986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkelf/pseuds/Inkelf
Summary: "Eugene smiled up at her through the canvas, his eyes radiating the same warmth and softness that they did when the real Eugene did."
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Soft and Warm

**Author's Note:**

> Literally nothing but completely mushy, sappy fluff. Mushy like chocolate chips in a cookie right out of the oven.

_Soft,_ Rapunzel decided, the brush leaving behind just the right shade of brown exactly where it was needed. _Soft, and warm._

Eugene smiled up at her through the canvas, his eyes radiating the same warmth and softness that they did when the real Eugene did. 

Rapunzel brushed some of her hair behind her ear, her fingers hovering over the once again golden strands without really thinking about it. It felt… normal. She rolled the paintbrush between her fingers absently as she gazed at the painting, contemplating if it was truly done yet. The tip of her paintbrush hovered dangerously near her face, where flecks of blue and gold already adorned her cheek. 

There was a knock at her door, and Eugene’s voice carried through from the other side, “Rapunzel?”

“Come in!” Rapunzel smiled, already setting down the paintbrush and turning towards the door, towards him as he opened it. “Do you want to see my newest painting?” 

Eugene smiled at her – yes, that same softness and warmth in his eyes. “You know I do.” And yet his gaze lingered on her face as he crossed the room, only turning to the painting once he was up there with her. His eyebrows rose, and he grinned. “Wow, you know what, Blondie, you somehow managed to make me look even better than I already do, and that’s saying somethin’.”

Rapunzel beamed, coming up to bounce once on her toes, placing her hand over his. He immediately turned his hand under hers so their fingers intertwined. There was still damp paint on her hand and now on his, which she didn’t notice, and he loved. “I’m glad you like it. I like painting you.” 

Eugene looked down at her, mischief sparking amongst the warmth already there like a flintstone being struck to join an already comfortably burning fire. “Oh, really? I mean, it makes sense, I after all am one of – this is humility speaking that I don’t say but rather imply _best_ – looking, dashing rogues in Corona, I’m sure such an artist as yourself finds such a model to be absolutely fascinating to capture…”

Rapunzel laughed, and Eugene’s eyes only brightened in warmth, and at the sight of it Rapunzel couldn’t resist bouncing up on her tiptoes again to press her lips to his. He kissed her in return, smiling against their lips, and she smiled too. She melted into his warmth, and he slipped his arm around her waist and melted into hers.


End file.
